kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 19
Chapter 19 is the 19th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary The next day, Misaki feels uneasy about last night (when Takumi hugged her and she gripped his shirt out of fear). She begins to hit her head continuously on the railing, stating that she is clearing her mind. On the other hand, Nagisa tells Aoi that he can be free (allowed to dress up as a girl) if he wins the volleyball match which is going to be organized. Unfortunately, there is an age limit due to which Nagisa cannot participate, much to her own annoyance. She advises Aoi to find another partner which makes him loose confidence. But when Nagisa asks if he is giving up, Aoi states that he won’t do anything of that sort and even if people think that his interests are disgusting, that is what he really is. Nagisa says to herself that deep inside, he is a boy. Aoi asks Misaki to partner with him. The others are happy because if they win, Misaki will get the chance to become the ‘beach princess’. Misaki says that this is not something that interests her, but she will do her best to win. Takumi seems reluctant. Later, Takumi asks Misaki to leave the Tournament, with a serious look in his eyes, making her blush. Misaki ignores him and leaves. On the day of the match, Misaki and Aoi are surrounded by a killing aura. To their surprise, Takumi and Erika are also enrolling for it. Misaki and Aoi easily obliterate all of their opponents. They reach the finals, facing Erika and Takumi. Takumi overhears some guys who were talking about the ‘beach princess’. While they wonder if Erika will be good enough or not, they are quite in favor to target Misaki because Aoi seems like her little brother . Takumi silently listens, rather angrily. Misaki wonders if Takumi is trying to help them by defeating the other teams and then purposely loose in the finals. But her misunderstanding is cleared as the match begins. Takumi easily scores against them. Misaki blurts out asking him "why is Takumi being our enemy". This surprises everyone, including Takumi, Aoi and Misaki herself. Takumi asks if Misaki ‘wants’ him. She blushes and tries to focus on the game. In the process to save the ball, Misaki is about to get hit by the pole but is saved by Takumi who blocks her, getting hurt instead. Misaki is surprised and speechless. Later that night, Takumi and Misaki go on a walk along the beach and Takumi states that he won the match only because he got injured. Misaki then apologizes to him. He says that he hates it when people have disgusting thoughts about Misaki. If she were to be the beach princess, everyone would take her pictures in those inappropriate clothes and have all sorts of dirty thoughts and he does not want to see that Misaki Misaki tries to tell him that Aoi’s decisions are more important but Takumi replies that this kind of things are more important to him. Takumi grabs her hand saying that he will show her that he isn't joking. They are about to kiss but are interrupted by fireworks. While Takumi comments that Misaki has gotten hot, she freaks out saying it’s due to sun burn. They return to the beach house where Satsuki is getting her camera ready to take a everyone's picture. Aoi comments that ‘husband and wife’ are back, making Misaki embarrassed. Aoi glares at Takumi, surprising him, and Erika teases Misaki about her alone time with him. Elsewhere, the Moron trio cry that their summer ended without Misaki. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters